


Sudden Storm

by PeridotMermaid



Series: DorovainWeekend2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: Dorothea was not expecting to awake to a suddenly very full house after a much needed nap.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: DorovainWeekend2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: DoroVain Weekend 2020





	Sudden Storm

Dorothea’s eyes slowly drifted open as she awoke from her nap. Carefully she sat up on her and Sylvain’s bed, resting one of her hand’s on her pregnant belly. She stood from the bed, and changed into clean clothing before stopping to fix her hair in her vanity mirror. Once she was satisfied with her appearance - not bothering to put on any make-up since she would likely be lounging around their home due to the incoming snow storm - she opened the door to their bedroom, ready to step out into the hallway only to be stopped dead in her tracks as children ran by her room, down the hall, being chased by an older woman, all of whom she did not know.

Her feet automatically took her towards the living room, the sound of more laughing children reaching her ears as she neared. Once she was standing in the entranceway to the living room it was then she saw children of all ages all over, along with several adults whom she assumed were their caregivers.

“Are you a princess?” One little girl asked, looking up at Dorothea as she gently tugged on her dress.

“Ah, no, I’m-”

“Dorothea!” Before she could finish speaking, Sylvain came over, two small children attached to his legs, making it difficult for him to walk, and one hanging off his shoulders, their tiny arms dangerously close to choking him. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask beforehand, but you were sleeping, and I didn’t want to wake you ‘cause I know you need your rest, especially now that you’re only a few weeks away, and-”

“Darling, calm down,” She laughed lightly as another child attempted to climb her husband, also wanting a piggyback ride, “Take a deep breath, and start from the beginning.”

Doing as she said, Sylvain took a deep breath, before kneeling down to let the first child down, so he could pick up the second one, “The snow storm unexpectedly hit earlier than we thought, and a few orphanages weren’t properly equipped to deal with it, so I invited them to stay at the manor, at least until the storm blows over.”

Perhaps it was due to the pregnancy messing with her hormones, or maybe it was due to the fact that she herself was an orphan who often had no place to stay, but her eyes started to well up with tears as she looked up at her husband. His face immediately showed his panic as he saw her tears, but before he could even attempt to console her, she placed her hands on his cheeks, and pulled him down into a kiss, causing some of the smaller children to playfully make sounds of disgust.

After pulling away, Dorothea carefully wiped away the few tears who threatened to fall down her cheeks, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry. I’m not upset, I just feel so lucky to have such a considerate husband.”

“Well, it’s not like I could just leave them to suffer in the cold.” Sylvain laughed lightly as a blush dusted his cheeks, the child in his arms slowly drifting off to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Dorothea looked around their home, warmth filling her heart as she watched the children laugh and play, filling the once empty home with their joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my Twitter for updates on other works for different events, or for new chapters on my series Reunited! (No hard feelings if you don't want to though ^^) @Peridot_Mermaid / https://twitter.com/Peridot_Mermaid


End file.
